Mario
Summary Mario is the main protagonist of the Super Mario franchise. He is almost always stopping the villainous monster Bowser from kidnapping the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach. Power And Stats Tier : Low 7-B, likely higher, 5-B with power ups | 4-A | At least 3-C, likely higher | 4-B Name: 'Mario "Jumpman" Mario '''Origin: '''Super Mario Bros.(Debuted in Donkey Kong) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''24-25 '''Classification: '''Plumber, Jumpman, Human 'Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (With fire flower), Enhanced Jumping skills, Shares a telepathic bond with Luigi, Can (sometimes) hurt ghosts, Limited Invincibility (With star power), Size Manipulation (Via mini mushroom, mushrooms, and mega mushroom) | All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Transformation (With Bee Mushroom), Water Manipulation (With the F.L.U.D.D.), Ice Manipulation (With ice flower), Temporary Flight (With cape, wing cap, and red star), Animal Manipulation (Can transform into cats), Intangibility & Invisibility (As ghost mario), Regeneration (Low-Godly, with ghost power up), Metal Manipulation (Can transform his entire body Metal with metal cap), Earth Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Duplication (Duplicates himself into 5 clones via cherry pass), Transmutation (As Gold Mario) | All powers to a greater extent | All powers to a greater extent, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Has adjusted his gravity to walk normally on hundreds of different sized planets and has been near black holes), | All previous powers and abilities, Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Power Nullification, Weapon Mastery (Can use hammers in combat), Time Travel, Transmutation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks 'Attack Potency: Small City Level, likely higher '''(Casually picked up and punted the Koopaling's castle), '''Planet Level with power ups(Capable of harming Bowser, who can turn a planet into a book) | Star Cluster Level (Defeated Bowser on multiple occasions who with the power of the Stars created realms within the paintings. Some of which contained suns, and multiple stars in the sky.) | At least Galaxy Level (Defeated Bowser who absorbed the power of the Grand Star, which Lumas can turn into. Said Lumas are also stated to be able to turn into Galaxies and aided in the resetting of the universe. Stated to have made a "galaxy-rattling shot".), likely higher '(Mario was amped by the Master Luma who is logically the strongest of the Lumas.) | '''Solar System Level '(Powered by Dreamy Luigi who can manipulate constellations) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can dodge cloud-to-ground lightning) | 'Massively Hypersonic | MFTL+ (Via scaling to Bowser who can tag the Luma spaceship) | Sub-Relativistic '(Can move and react while getting shot out of a bye bye cannon) 'Lifting Strength: Class G '(Lifted one of the Koopaling's castles) | 'Class G, likely higher '| 'Class G, likely higher '| Class G, likely higher | Unknown''' Striking Strength: At least Small City, likely higher, Planetary with power ups | Star Cluster, higher with Power Stars | At least Galactic, likely higher | Solar System ' 'Durability: At least Small City Level, Planet Level with power ups '''| '''Star Cluster Level, higher with Power Stars | At least Galaxy Level, likely higher | Solar System Level Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, farther with power-ups. '''Standard Equipment: '''Various power ups 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Is an official Doctor and has many other occupations) '''Weaknesses: '''None notable '''Key: '''Super Mario Series Pre-64 | Super Mario Series Post-64 | Luma Amp | RPG Series '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. *'Expanded Triple Jump(Unofficial name):' Mario will perform the Triple Jump. The final jump makes him invincible to enemies and attacks. * Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques include: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *'Fire Orb:' Mario fires an assault of small fireballs at his target. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Ultra Flame:' Mario launch enormous and large fireballs that attack all foe onscreen. The entire surrounding glows red during the attack. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. * Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. * Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. * Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. * Bye-Bye Cannon: After summoning a cannon and jumping in it, the cannon will fire clones of Mario and his ally that also jumped in. They attack the foe with a string of jumps and follow up with an assault of the stronger Spin Jump afterwards for maximum damage. * Jet Board Dash: Mario rides on a rocket-powered skateboard, building up it's speed. He then strikes the target with his hammer after reaching maximum speed. * Bomb Derby: Mario summons a stack of bombs to chuck at his foes with his hammer. This attack can lower enemies' attack power. * Cannonball Chuck: Mario summons a giant cannonball. He then swing and hurls at it toward his target, creating a shockwave from the impact. * Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increasing his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. * Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces) * Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create an earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being its appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that create a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It is also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. (Credits to VSBW's Mario profile for Notable Attacks/Techniques) Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ' 'The Batter (OFF) - The Batter's Profile Pucca (Pucca Funny Love) - Pucca's Profile Inconclusive: Category:Video Game Category:Male Category:Time Traveller Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Water Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros.